Encuentros en la oscuidad
by Dreams of crystal
Summary: Luego de que la echaran de la casa Sōma, Tohru y Yuki tuvieron que empezar a reunirse en secreto por la noche; porque por mas les prohíban verse, les es imposible estar separados.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Natsuki Takaya. La historia si es mía.

* * *

><p>Encuentros en la oscuridad<p>

.

.

.

By: Dreams of crystal.

.

.

.

Yuki Sōma mira el reloj que se encuentra en su muñeca, no tiene demasiada luz pero es la suficiente para ver que las agujas marcan que solo faltan veinte minutos para la media noche.

En su interior, se alegra de que el tiempo por fin haya pasado, y se levanta de la incomoda cama. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y por ende alertar a su familia de que alguien estaba despierto, se pone los zapatos y un abrigo, los cuales ya había dejado preparado durante la tarde.

Sorteando las tablas de madera rechinantes del piso, se acerca a la ventana y la abre. El viento fresco del otoñal noviembre le da la bienvenida, y el lo recibe gustoso. Con la habilidad que solo genera la practica, se cuelga del marco y salta, cayendo en una perfecta posición.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, comienza a correr hacia el norte, internándose en los caminos del bosque. Para cualquiera que no conociera cual debía tomar, seria como un laberinto; pero para el, que ya hacia meses recorría las diferentes bifurcaciones, no había peligro de perderse.

Además, no tenía tiempo para extraviarse, ella estaba esperándolo y debía llegar temprano.

Después de que ella los había _curado_, por decisión de Akito estuvo obligada injustamente a abandonar a la familia Sōma, y ellos tuvieron que separarse. En la casa no se les permitía estar juntos, y en el colegio siempre eran vigilados; era por eso que los dos enamorados tuvieron que ingeniar una forma de verse sin causar un castigo para el muchacho de ojos color violeta.

Al ver que su reloj marcaba más de las doce de la noche, se apuro aun más, tratando de llegar al punto de encuentro. Recién diez minutos después llego al hermoso prado que juntos habían encontrado y arreglado.

Allí, en medio de dispersas flores lilas, se encontraba sentado su primer y único amor.

—Tohru. —El nombre fue dicho en un suave susurro, pero ella logro escucharlo y volteo a verlo.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazarlo.

En cuanto el femenino cuerpo choco contra el suyo, paso los brazos por su cintura y apoyo la cabeza sobre su cabello. Ella, como siempre, escondió el rostro en el cuello de él.

Se quedaron así, solo disfrutando del calor que se brindaban.

Tohru fue la primera en deshacer el contacto, y al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron solo a centímetros.

Instintivamente se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Era un beso tranquilo que trasmitía todos los sentimientos, un beso con el cual no se necesitaban preguntas de _¿cómo estas?_, era el beso que se daban un príncipe y una princesa.

Al separarse, Tohru miro al príncipe de hielo con reproche.

—Te has tardado, Yuki, me hiciste preocupar. —Reclamó ella, y le dio una suave palmada en el brazo.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se rió libre y alegre. Solo ella era capaz de causar eso... solo ella era capaz de causar algo en él.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, princesa. —Me disculpé, a la vez que tomaba su mano y le daba un beso.

La preocupación brillo en sus ojos celestes y sus facciones expresaron la misma emoción. Antes de poder inquirir sobre que le sucedía, ella hablo.

—No te han visto ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no te castigaron —Suplicó.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí si me hubiese atrapado?

Negó con la cabeza infantilmente. Sonreí al ver su preocupación desaparecer.

Nos sentamos en medio del perfecto círculo de pasto cortado rodeado de árboles de hojas caídas, y nos quedamos viendo la luna.

La hermosa voz de mi novia rompió el cómodo silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumido.

—¿Yuki?

—Hump.

—¿Que haremos si un día nos descubren? —Me preguntó.

Continué observando el cielo lleno de estrellas, pensando en como responder.

—¿Sabes, Tohru? Tú eres como la luna. Brillas y alumbras a todos con tu blanca luz. Eres capaz de iluminar hasta la más recóndita oscuridad. Y yo, soy capaz de seguir y observar esa luz por siempre, no importa a donde vaya o que restricciones me impongan.

Ella se sonrojo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Me reí levemente.

—Si lo he hecho, princesa.

Ella movió la cabeza a un lado, mostrando claramente su falta de entendimiento.

—No importa cuantas veces nos descubran o cuanto nos prohíban vernos, yo siempre te voy a buscar y encontrar, Tohru. —Le expliqué. Su sonrojo se intensifico.

—Yo también te buscare siempre, Yuki.

El silencio volvió a reinar y, al estar juntos y en paz, no pudimos evitar dormirnos abrazados.

.

.

.

Un fastidioso rayo de sol me dio justo en el rostro, y atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo tibio de Tohru hacia mi, me dispuse a seguir durmiendo... ¡Esperen! ¿Rayo de sol?

Abrí los ojos instantáneamente, el amanecer había llegado.

—Princesa, princesa. —Trate de despertar a mi acompañante, pero no podía. —¡Tohru! Despierta.

Ella despertó e inmediatamente comprendió el problema.

—¿Llegaras?

Mire el reloj.

—Son las seis de la mañana, si corro llegare antes de que despierten. —Contesté.

Nos levantamos rápidamente del suelo, y utilice varios minutos para contemplarla, ella era hermosa despierta, dormida y hasta recién levantada.

—Yuki, vete, no quiero que te castiguen. —Puso su delicada mano en mi mejilla y me observo.

—Te amo. —Murmure.

—Te amo. —Respondió.

Luego de eso, nos separamos y salí corriendo, poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no regresar y quedarme con Tohru.

En cuanto pude divisar la casa, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció, y volví a ser ese chico frió e introvertido.

Porque la única capaz de hacerme reír era ella. La única capaz de hacerme feliz era ella. La única capaz de hacerme decir "_Te amo_" era ella. Ella, mi princesa, mi amor, mi vida. Tohru Honda, la única que poseía el poder de conseguir todo de mí.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Si alguien leyó este oneshot, espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y la repetición de palabras.<p>

Un saludo.


End file.
